


A Special Reward

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, F/M, Married Coupled, Oral Sex, They are married, Vaginal Sex, mature - Freeform, surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: He hates cleaning and she knows this. She should know by now how sensitive his nose can be around that stupid cleaning stuff that she would use to clean around the house sometimes!His ears dropped up and down as he recalled her last words to him before hanging up on him. "A reward huh? Wonder what kind. It better be good Kagome."
Relationships: Inuyasha/Kagome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Special Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m back with another one shot! I own nothing from Inuyasha only the plot I swear!

He wanted to break something. He truly wanted to use his claws to scratch at something. He wanted to scream. Anything. He reread the note at least five more times before it was all he could think about at that moment after he had woke up to find his wife and mate Kagome not there next to him in their bed. 

Instead on the pillow next to him, was a small piece of paper from her kindly asking him to clean the house for her while she was out for the day with Rin and Sango at the local mall. 

The hell he is. 

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as he balled up the paper and threw it across the room with a flick of his wrist and grabbed his phone that was plugged up on the dresser next to him to immediately call her to demand some sort of a explanation. 

“What makes you seriously think that I’m going to clean the damn house?” He asked her as soon as she had picked up the phone on the first ring. He huffed as he stomped downstairs to the living room and plopped on the couch, resting his head back on the cushions. “Do you not know who I am by now, wench?”

His dog ears twitched at the sound of her sighing in annoyance on the other line. “Yes, Inuyasha. I know exactly who you are. You are a strong, muscular hanyo who can take down anything that stands in his way. Am I correct?” 

He scoffed at her sarcasm, rolling his amber eyes and ran his clawed fingers down his silver hair. “I don’t need your sarcasm right now, Kagome. What makes you think I’ll clean hmm? Isn’t that your job?”

“I told you already! I’m spending the day with the girls! That’s why I asked you to clean the house for me!” 

Inuyasha bit his lower lip with one of his fangs as he grips the phone tighter in his hand, tempting to end the call and throw the phone across the room. He cocked his head to the side when he heard Kagome groaning on the phone. 

“Can you please do this for me Inuyasha? I really don’t ask you much. It could really help me out today.” 

He was about to give her an ear full, a full speech already start to form in his head but before he could say anything, Kagome spoke again. 

“If you do this one thing for me my sweet, handsome, strong hanyo. And no I’m not being sarcastic this time, I’ll give you a special reward.”

At the mention of a reward, Inuyasha’s grip on his phone loosen slightly, his ears perking up with a slight interest, wanting to know what sort of reward his mate was talking about. “What kind of ?” He asked with curiosity. 

His ears twitched at the sound of her sighing, taking a minute to give him a answer. 

“Perhaps if you do this one thing for me Inuyasha, you might found out tonight.” 

Before he could even utter a response, his mate hung up on him, making him hear the dial tone on the other end. Inuyasha huffed and threw his phone on the table and got up from the couch, pacing around as he weigh in his options about what he should do.

He hates cleaning and she knows this. She should know by now how sensitive his nose can be around that stupid cleaning stuff that she would use to clean around the house sometimes! 

He stopped pacing around then, his ears drooping up and down as he recalled the last thing that she had said to him before hanging up the phone on him and crossed his arms. “A reward huh? I wonder what kind?” He wonders, placing a finger on his chin as he thought long and hard about his options. 

He threw his head back as he walked into the kitchen, making his way over to the sink and hopped down to his knees to open up the cabinet that held the cleaning supplies, his nose already wrinkling up at the strong scent of chemicals. “Damnit Kagome. This reward better be good.” 

Kagome sighed as she stared at the black screen of her phone after she had ended the call with Inuyasha. She crossed her arms and huffed as she made her way back to her friends who were waiting for her at a table at the food court in the mall. 

She can’t believe him! “He is so damn hard headed!” She mumbled to herself as she sat down at the table, staring hard at her green tea drink that Sango had gotten for her earlier from Starbucks . 

All she wanted to do was spend the day with her dearest best friend Sango and her future sister-in-law Rin. They are out shopping for Rin’s wedding night and honeymoon at the local mall. All she asked him to do was clean the damn house! What’s so hard about it? She’s been doing it as long as she could remember when the two bought the house! 

She hummed as she took a long drink, trying very hard to pay attention to what Sango and Rin were talking about. However, all she could think about right now was the conversation she had with her hard headed hanyo of a husband. 

“Kagome? Are you alright?” Sango asked, looking at her long time best friend, furrowing her eyebrows with concern. 

Kagome chuckled nervously and smiled at her, waving her off with a hand. “I-I’m fine! Sorry about that guys! I just ummm, got off the phone with Inuyasha. You know how hard headed he could be sometimes.” 

Rin giggled at Kagome’s statement, nodding her head in agreement as she took a sip of her dragon fruit drink. “I agree with you there! I’m about to marry one myself in a few weeks.” 

Kagome and Sango laughed at Rin’s statement.

Sango hummed in deep thought as she stared at Kagome. “What was the conversation about?”

Kagome sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes, griping the cup of her drink as she remembers her conversation. “I, uh, snuck out of the house before he woke up. My goal today was to actually clean the house but wanted to hang out with you guys instead so I left him a note, thinking he would be understanding, but clearly I was so damn wrong about that.” 

She huffed after she had taken another long drink of her tea. “He was annoyed that I had asked him to do one tiny thing while I was gone. Can you believe that? It’s not like I ask him much!”

The other women nodded as they listened to Kagome’s story. Sango poked Kagome’s arm with her finger, sighing. “That’s so Inuyasha of him! I do agree you don’t ask much of him! Doing a little cleaning won’t hurt his damn ego! That’s for sure!” 

Kagome nodded in agreement as she gripped her cup in frustration.”Thank you! Cleaning is such a easy job to do! It’s not that freaking hard to clean a house! Plus it’s not even that big!” She blushed as she recalled about what she had promised her husband. “I, uh,” She cleared her throat as she pulled the belt loops of her jeans with her fingers. “I had to somewhat bribe him to do it, not sure if he’ll actually do it though.” 

She watched as her friends looked at each other, raising their eyebrows as they turned to look at her. 

“What exactly did you bribe him with, Kagome?” Sango asked with interest.

Kagome bit her lower lip as she pondered as to what she should say next, technically to her knowledge, she didn’t exactly bribe him with anything particular. In fact, she just said it so that way her hanyo husband could just shut up and just clean like she had asked him to. However, if she told the girls, they might take it a whole different way. 

“Well, you see, I uh,” she mumbled, chuckling nervously, looking down at the table. “I didn’t bribe him with anything particular! I just said it so that way he could just shut up and just clean! You know what I mean?” She prays to Kami that her friends know exactly what she had meant. 

“I see. Nothing in particular hmmm. Did you hear that as well, Rin?” Sango asked the younger woman next to her, head cocked to the side, an idea already forming in her head the more she thinks about it. 

Rin giggled as she nodded. “I did Sango! She must definitely give Inuyasha an reward now!” 

Kagome blinked as she stared back and forth at them, mentally groaning after she told them that she didn’t have a particular reward in mind for Inuyasha. Great, just by looking at Sango, Kagome could tell that she’s planning something. 

“Perhaps,” Sango said, smiling when she leaned forward in her seat, placing her chin on the top of her hands after she had propped her elbows on the table. “You can reward him with sex.” 

Kagome blushed deeply red as she squealed. Damnit, she knew that Sango would say something like that! 

Rin chuckled at Kagome’s red face. “I mean, we are going to Victoria’s Secret after we finished our drinks! Maybe we can find an outfit for you as well? To reward him for all of his hard work when you had asked him to clean?” 

Kagome shook her head fast. She knows for a fact that she wouldn’t look good in lingerie. “No, no, no! I wouldn’t look good in one!” She told them, mentally kicking herself. 

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving her a squeeze in reassurance. “You know damn well that’s not true Kagome! You would look so hot in one! You got the body for it! Come on, just try on a few outfits?”

Kagome groaned as she sighed in defeat as she let her two friends drag her into a store that she never thought she would be walking into. Granted, their original plan was to go there for Rin only but now they are going to shop for Kagome as well. Kagome whined as she was trying on different types of lingerie, wanting very much to be anywhere but here right now. Damn her and her big mouth! 

It. Took. Five. Damn. Hours. It took five whole damn hours to clean the house. Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as he laid on the couch on his stomach and leaned his head on top of the arm of the couch, his ears drooping low from being exhausted, his nose wrinkling in irritation from being around the chemicals of the cleaning supplies. 

He smirked at himself as his amber eyes scanned quickly across the living room before landing on the table across from him. Not a dust in sight from what he could see. He huffed as he turned over on the couch, facing away from the table. “Cleaning wasn’t actually that bad,” he muttered, still smirking. “I wonder what kind of reward she was talking about? It better be good.” 

He bit his lower lip with his fang when his nose picked up Kagome’s scent, meaning that any second, she would be entering the house and he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when she sees how clean the house is, that’s why he stayed downstairs, he wanted to remember her reaction when she comes home. 

He chuckled when he hears the door opening, his ears perking up when he hears Kagome’s fast heartbeat and sat up on the couch, his smile never leaving his face as he watched her looking around the living room, her mouth wide open in surprise and he could tell at how shocked she was that so far, the house looks clean without a single dust in sight. 

“Like what you see so far Kagome? I cleaned every single surface of the house for you,” he chuckled when he noticed a light pink bag that was hanging on her wrist and pointed at it. “Is that my reward perhaps?” 

Kagome gasped when she saw his eyes on the pink bag and quickly hid it behind her, still in shock at how clean the house is so far. “I-I, uh, haven’t even checked the whole house yet! Knowing you, you probably didn’t even do it correctly! I have to check!” She told him, walking away quickly as she checked the rest of the house, starting with the living room, then the kitchen. 

She hummed as she ran her finger up and down the staircase as she made her way upstairs towards their bedroom, rubbing her fingers together and her eyebrows furrowing together in awe when she saw no dust on them. She gripped the pink bag tightly around her fingers as she walked around, checking to make sure that everything was cleaned once she had entered their room. 

She gasped after her final checkup, honestly surprised that her hard headed husband did in fact, clean the house correctly. She ran her finger on the dresser near the bed as she sat the pink bag down on top of it, chewing her bottom lip as she stared at the bag. Damn, he did an excellent job at cleaning for someone who doesn’t do it often. She gulped. . 

“So,” she jumped at the sudden voice of Inuyasha when he came up behind her, his breath tickling hotly in her ear. “What’s my reward, Ka-Go-Me?” He asked, staring hard at the bag that was sitting on the dresser, wondering if whatever was in that bag could be his surprise. 

“Um,” Kagome muttered, glancing over at the bag, wondering if he could even recognize the colors on it. She took a deep breath. “It’s in the bag.”

Inuyasha chuckled, his suspicion was right and quickly snatched the bag from the dresser and sat on the bag to dig inside it, removing the black and pink coverings. He blinked in confusion as he held up a strange looking item from the bag and sniffed it. 

He was confused as to what it was because it looked like a long leash and some weird looking collar at the end of it. The hell?! “What the hell is this Kagome? Some kind of leash?”

Kagome’s cheeks turned red of embarrassment and quickly snatched the outfit away from him and stuffed it back inside the bag. “It’s an outfit damnit!”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched to the side as he took in her reaction, wondering why her heartbeat was beating fast out of nervousness just now. He cocked his head to the side as he studied the bag that she was holding, her fist balling up the strings of the bag. Pink. The bag was pink. He could’ve swore he saw that type of pink bag before but where? And could it be the reason why she was truly nervous right now?

Then it hit him. Hard. 

Now it was his turn for his cheeks to turn red. But it’s not from embarrassment. 

He has in fact seen that type of pink bag before, thanks to his pervy friend Miroku who had dragged him into that store before to pick a few items for his girlfriend and Kagome’s best friend Sango, his spine shivered at the memory but also for another reason as he remembered exactly what was in that bag and it finally told him as to why his wife was so nervous right now. His breath got caught in his throat when he suddenly felt something grew tight in his pants and quickly swung his leg over it to hide it before she notices it. 

Fuck. 

“You went to Victoria’s Secret. Didn’t you, Kagome?”

Kagome didn’t speak, her breath caught up in her throat when she realize that he had figured out what type of outfit it was that was in the bag. Crap!

Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek with his fang until he could taste the slight taste of blood in his mouth, shaking the leg that hid his oncoming erection that was growing inside his pants. Damnit. 

He knew right then what kind of reward that she was going to give him if he had cleaned the house while she was gone. It all made sense as to why she tried and failed to hide the outfit from that bag from Victoria’s Secret. 

Sex.

She was going to reward him with sex. 

Fuck.

He blushed when his amber eyes looked over at Kagome, who was avoiding his eyes by looking anywhere but at him. He hummed quietly as he stood up from the bed, reaching out with a clawed finger to grab her chin gently forcing her look at him, her brown eyes finally staring into his amber ones at last. 

“Kagome,” he whispered softly at her, massaging her chin gently under his hold. “Sex. You were going to reward me with sex if I had cleaned the house for you. Am I right?”

Kagome nodded, still unable to speak. 

Inuyasha used the finger that was holding her chin and move it closer to him, kissing her tenderly on the lips, lightly licking her bottom lip with this tongue, growling lowly in his throat as he felt his painful erection growing tighter. “Go ahead and put it on Kagome,” he whispered huskily in her ear, nibbling at her lower earlobe. “I’ll be waiting.” 

Kagome was finally able to breathe once she was alone in their bathroom, looking down at the sink, avoiding looking at her reflection in the mirror. She grip the edges of the sink, shivering with nerves. 

Crap, she can’t believe she let the girls talked her into getting this lingerie! She never felt more exposed as she did right now! She wrapped her arms around her body, using her hands to cover up her breasts as she slowly look up to finally look at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her face was flushed red with embarrassment, the collar holding her lingerie in place, the string down straight down, her breasts fully exposed. Damn it all to hell, she hates her big ass mouth! 

Kagome shakes her head, shivering when she remembers Inuyasha’s reaction once he had finally put pieces together about his reward. In all honesty, she wasn’t planning on rewarding him with sex, she was thinking of doing something he likes instead. But now that she had opened her big mouth to her friends, things turned out differently. 

She lifted up a finger to lightly touched her lips, licking at them as she remembers their kiss from earlier. She took several deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves because she knows for a fact that he could hear her heartbeat thanks to his ears. 

Yes, they had sexual encounters before. Long before they even got married. So sex with Inuyasha was nothing new to her. However, growing up, she never had body confidence like her friends have. She was always the one afraid of showing off, while the others took pride in their bodies, no matter how many times her hanyo husband had told her otherwise. 

She looked up at the ceiling as she counted backwards from a hundred. She knows that she must go back out there soon. If only she wasn’t so damn nervous! She shook her head. “Come on, Kagome! Get a grip! You got a hot, strong and muscular hanyo on the other side! Waiting for you!” She told herself over and over.

She sighed as she walked over to the bathroom door and slowly opened it ajar, poking her head out to see Inuyasha waiting for her on the bed. She noticed a slight change in his appearance as she stared at him, seeing his long silver hair was now tied into a bun, his long sleeve shirt that he was wearing earlier was laying on the floor next to his feet. He was leaning back on the bed using his elbows. his leg shaking slightly. 

Inuyasha’s ear twitched when he looked over at Kagome, confused as to why she was still behind the door. “Kagome, why are you still behind the door?” He asked her softly, lifting up a hand and beckoned her to come out further, “I would like to see you now. My beautiful wife.” 

Kagome gripped the door handle tightly around her hand when she looked at his welcoming hand. She shook her head. “M-maybe we should do something else instead? This was a bad idea! I don’t feel comfortable in this outfit. Me and my big mouth, I can’t believe I let the girls talked me into buying this! Hell, I don’t even have the bo-“

“Shut up, Kagome.”

She flinched at Inuyasha’s stern voice, knowing that he would only use it if he was either frustrated or annoyed at something. 

Inuyasha balled up his hand that he was holding up into a fist and placed it at his side, feeling slightly annoyed and scoffed at her as he rolled his eyes.” How many times do I have to tell you,” he muttered as he looked back over towards her. “You have a beautiful body. I’ve told you that long ago. And I keep telling you that each time we would make love. You don’t have to hide yourself from me anymore. You should know that by now,” he unclenched his hand and lifted it back up towards her once more, beckoning her to come out from behind the door.” Let me see you, please.” 

Kagome finally pushed the door to open wider so Inuyasha could finally fully see her. She quickly wrapped her arms around her breasts and looked down at her feet, not wanting to see his reaction. 

“Fuck.”

She jumped when she looked up to see him eyeing her up and down as he took everything in from her outfit. 

It really did looked like a big leash to him! His wife was practically naked except for the collar and the string that goes from her neck and onto the black underwear that came attached to the lingerie. Damn, each minute as he stared at her, his pants grew tighter and tighter, begging to be freed from the confinement of his pants.

“Can you please come closer?” He asked and frowned when he saw that she had her arms wrapped around her breasts. “Please remove your arms from around yourself.” 

Kagome nodded and did what she was told and walked over to him and grabbed his hand that he had held up for her and laced her fingers between his clawed ones. She blushed as she watched him eyed her once again once she got closer. “You’re beautiful Kagome. Don’t you fucking forget that, got it?”

She nodded as she used her free hand to wipe away her tears that started to come down from her brown eyes. “Thank you, Inuyasha. Your right, I should know this by now after being with you for so long.”

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as he brought their intertwined fingers onto his lips, kissing her each of her knuckles before bringing it down towards his throbbing erection, watching Kagome’s facial expression turn into shock as he rubbed her hand on top of his pants. 

“Can you feel at how hard I am for you Kagome? Can you feel it throbbing against my pants, wanting to be free, begging to be inside you?” 

Kagome’s breath hitched up at the feel of his hardening shaft through his pants, whimpering when Inuyasha guide her hand side and side along his erection. “Y-yes. I can feel it.” 

She yelped when she felt the string of the lingerie being pulled which caused her to fall onto his lap, moaning when she felt his erection brushed up against her underwear and closed her eyes when she had felt his lips pressed against hers, gasping when his one of his fangs grazed at her bottom lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

Kagome whimpered when she had opened her mouth, finally welcoming his tongue and touched it with hers and the two begin to fight for dominance. She whined in disappointment when Inuyasha’s tongue took over, making him chuckle in victory in her mouth. 

Kagome gasped when she felt his hands gripping her hips and she felt him use his hanyo strength to flip her around on the middle of the bed which caused her to be underneath him and him hovering over her with a smirk on his face. 

“Tell me my wife,” he whispered, leaning down towards her ear, licking it with his tongue. “Did I impress you with my cleaning skills?” He asked against her neck, grazing it with one of his fangs which earned him a whimper from Kagome.

“Yes,” Kagome whispered as she turned her head over so Inuyasha could have better access of her neck. She gasped as she felt his teeth lightly biting against the nape of it. “Kami.”

Inuysha hummed against her neck as he made his way down towards one of her breasts, nibbling at one of her nipples and used a hand to massage the other one. His ears twitched when he hears his wife moaned out his name. “I’m glad that I had impressed you.”

Kagome arched her back as she felt his lips moving lower and lower down her body, gasping when she felt his tongue moving in circles on her navel. “M-maybe I should let you clean more often.” She managed to whisper out, knowing for a fact that he could still hear her thanks to his ears. 

“Hmmmm, I actually wouldn’t mind cleaning it again if this is the kind of reward I’ll be getting each time I do clean,” he said and chuckled lowly as his nose wrinkled up at the smell of Kagome’s arousal and gently lifted her leg so he could press a light kiss to her inner thigh before he threw it over his shoulder. “I can smell your arousal, which makes me think you probably like the idea of me cleaning again.” He told her as he lifted up her other leg to place it on his other shoulder, licking his lips as he pulled aside the underwear of the lingerie and leaned his head closer to her core, his mouth beginning to water with hunger, wanting to taste her juices that started to run down from her bud

Kagome whimpered at the touch of Inuyasha’s finger running down her covered core. “Yes, I like the idea! You cleaned it so well. Not a single dust in sight! Fuck, Inuyasha!” She screamed out, grabbing hold onto his shoulder. 

Inuyasha hummed in delight as he used his tongue to start licking down at her core, growling when he felt her hands grab his head, pushing him down towards her folds deeper. He twirled his tongue around in circles of her bud, licking every single drop of her juices. 

After he swallowed every last drop of her juices, he moved away from her center and dropped her legs gently on the bed to quickly undo his pants to free his throbbing erection and started to stroke his shaft with his hand.

Kagome watched from the bed and chewed her lip, wanting very much to have him in her mouth. “Do you want me to help you?” She asked him. 

Inuyasha shook his head as he hovered over her and leaned down to kiss her passionately on the lips and used a hand to tease at her entrance with the tip of his shaft. “If I let you do that I wouldn’t last much longer.” He told her truthfully with a smirk, leaning back her to kiss her deeply once more, his tongue twirling with hers. 

Kagome moaned into his mouth and quickly wrapped her hands around him to bring him closer and whimpered when felt his shaft entering in her slowly.

Both of them moaned out each other’s name. 

“Fuck,” Inuyasha muttered as he slowly started to thrust into her tight walls. “Fucking Kami, you feel so good Kagome.”

Kagome moaned and arched her back upwards from the bed to get a better feel of him and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist to bring him closer to her. 

“Kagome, you always feel so good,” Inuyasha told her with praise as he continued to thrust inside her, leaning down to nip at her ear and used a hand to massage on one of her breast. “I truly hope that you will let me clean more.”

Kagome leaned her head back on the pillow as she groaned out in pleasure the more he thrust nice and easy strokes inside her wet bud. She gasped as she could feel herself tightening around him and knew at any minute she was going to release herself. “Yes! I’ll definitely let you clean more! Please! Faster!”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched at her request and knew that she’s getting close to her release so he quickly did what he was told and picked up his speed, leaning down to bit her nipple and also left a trail of small bites from his fangs down onto her body and whispered out her name. 

“K-Kagome,” he warned, feeling himself becoming close as well. He paused at his movements to look at her briefly, searching her face and smiled when he saw that she was looking him with loving brown eyes staring into his amber ones. 

Kagome lifted a hand to trace the shape of his lips with her finger and gasped when he had opened his mouth to suck at it like a lollipop. “You’re close too?” 

He nodded at her. “I am. And I can tell that you are too.” 

Kagome nodded and pushed up her hips upwards towards his, signaling him to continue. “Hurry, please!” 

“Keh, you don’t have to tell me twice.” He told her as he grabbed her hands and intertwined them each side of her head with his and leaned down to give her a long slow kiss before grunting as he resumed thrusting inside her, moaning when he felt her walls loosening up. “Fuck, Kagome!”

Kagome chewed her lip as she held her hands tighter in his, screaming out his name at the top of her lungs when she finally released herself, panting out of breath from her high and moaned when she felt Inuyasha coming inside her seconds later after her. 

Inuyasha growled lowly in his throat as he pulled out from inside her and laid beside her, looking at her with concern to make sure that she was alright before leaning over to kiss her on the cheek when he saw that she was. “Were you serious when you said that you would let me clean more often?” He asked her with a lift from his brow with curiosity.

Kagome giggled when she turned over in their bed to look at him. She has to admit, he did an excellent job cleaning today. He even did a better job than she did even though she’s usually the one that would clean! She hummed as she gathered her thoughts and sighed when she finally decided to gave in. “I guess I could let you clean more often.”

Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows at her. “Does that mean each time if I do, I get sex afterwards as my reward?” He asked with a smirk. 

“No promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you guys think! I’m still kind of new at writing very explicit smut scenes so I’m honestly not sure if I had gotten better so I don’t criticism !


End file.
